


I'll Never Get Tired Of Mornings With You

by orphan_account



Series: Spending Valen-time with the Girl of Your Dreams [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>February 3rd - A tired kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Never Get Tired Of Mornings With You

Barbara slowly and reluctantly opened her eyes. Her internal clock told her to wake, thinking it was a normal weekday. But the blonde did not plan on waking up at six' in the morning on a Saturday.

She groggily turned her head to see her Sleeping Beauty snuggled close to her. Arryn's warm breath tickled her neck but it wasn't unpleasant or uncomfortable. It was actually rather nice to know that it wasn't some perfect dream. Arryn really _was_ lying next to her.

The raven haired girl's arm was draped over her stomach and her head was resting on the blonde's shoulder. Their legs were intertwined underneath the covers.

Both of their legs were bare and the close proximity made the hairs on Barbara's neck stand up. Having her girlfriend's naked body pressed up against her _should_ have brought a blush to her face. But all Barbara could do was smirk, thinking of the previous night's escapades.

She nuzzled the top of Arryn's head, feeling her soft hair tickle her nose. It still smelled like her shampoo: raspberries and wild flowers.

A shiver ran down her alone as she felt Arryn's lips against her collarbone. Even when asleep her girlfriend could make her weak.

To tease the gorgeous, resting broad, she gently nipped at her exposed ear. She knew it was one of Arryn's weak spots.

The raven haired girl murmured into her skin, Barbara feeling her smile against her.

Everything Arryn did made her heart feel warm.

There were more whispers from the girl, Barbara straining to hear. "What was that, darling?" She knew she sounded tired. Last night had worn them both out.

Arryn slowly lifted her head. Her hair was plastered all over her face and her eyes were coated in a morning gloss. She moaned and squinted, her eyes attempting to adjust to the sudden bright light.

"I said I don't want to get up." She mumbled, looking completely dazed. Her eyes didn't even meet Barbara's.

The blonde laughed. "You look dead."

Arryn's lips twitched upwards, despite the insult. "Thanks. Victoria's Secret calls it _'Corpse Chic'_." The two chuckled at her joke. It was too early into the morning for constant banter. There was a comfortable silence before Arryn said, "Y'know, it's _your_ fault I'm so tired."

Barbara's eyebrows furrowed. "Excuse me? If I recall, it was _you_ who insisted on going on that long. I was ready to cuddle after two rounds but you were the one who wanted more."

The raven haired girl blushed as she realized her girlfriend was right. "Well, still. I'm going to be sore for days now because of you."

"Still felt good, didn't it?"

Arryn's cheeks lit up. She let out a soft, "Yeah."

Barbara tilted her head and puckered her lips. Arryn smiled and leaned in, meeting her in a lazy morning kiss.

"We can do better than that." Barbara said, though she didn't know if she had the energy to.

"I know we can, we did last night. I don't think I can do a repeat if that's what you're referring to."

"It's not." The blonde was inclined to agree. "But I just thought there could be a little more. . .enthusiasm in that kiss."

Arryn narrowed her eyes playfully. "You want enthusiasm, eh?" She tightened her arm around Barbara's waist and lifted herself onto the Canadian's chest, shoving her back against the mattress. Arryn grinned as she sat on her girlfriend's stomach, trailing her left hand down her bare front. The blonde both loved and hated being so exposed to the woman.

"Don't. . ." Barbara warned with little hint of threat.

"Don't do what? This?!" She jabbed her fingers into Barbara's side, making the blonde gasp in surprise. There had been plenty of times when Barbara had tickled the Texan with little remorse or mercy. Now it was time to return the favor.

Barbara was letting out tired laughs and exhausted pleas, batting at the raven haired girl's hand lazily. "Nooooo! I just wanna cuddle!" She whined, squirming as Arryn's thumb drew circles close to her hipbone.

"Cuddling then?" The Texan flopped onto her girlfriend's stomach dramatically, making Barbara cry out in mild pain. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and scooted closer so she could rest her head on Barbara's breasts.

"You. . ." The Canadian whispered, not even bothering to finish.

Arryn giggled into Barbara's chest. "Me. . ." She teased.

Barbara smiled and tilted the raven haired girl's head upwards. She leaned forward and kissed her again. They both began laughing into the kiss, both pairs of eyes half-lidded in pleasure and drowsiness.

They pulled apart and Arryn rested her head back onto Barbara's chest. Her skin was so soft and welcoming.

"Was that enthusiastic enough for you?" Arryn asked with a sly grin, refusing to meet Barbara's gaze. She felt a flick on the top of her forehead and laughed.

"Mmm, I'm tempted to throw you off the bed." It would be rather humorous to see the naked girl on the floor, soon to be attacked by Watson. Sure, she would probably ban sex for a few weeks in retaliation but Barbara thought they had had enough last night to last a whole month. (Plus, Barbara had been in a relationship with Ms. Zech for sometime and she knew from experience to not take her threats seriously. It was usually Arryn herself who went back on her words two days after she said them by joining the blonde in the shower or being frisky before bed.)

"But you won't." The Texan seemed confident in her words. Barbara refused to believe that she was right.

"Because I'm too tired." Barbara explained. She wanted to make it clear that was the _only_ reason.

"Because you love me?" Arryn added with a tilt of her voice.

Barbara pursed her lips. Instead of correcting her girlfriend, she pulled the covers over the two. She pushed the lone black strand behind her girlfriend's ear and kissed her head.

Arryn mumbled something into her left boob but she was too weak to ask what it was. Instead, she took the feeling of Arryn's soft lips against the sensitive tissue as comfort.

The Texan's eyelashes seemed to tickle her at first - she could feel her blinking - but as she felt them close, the sensation became pleasant.

As she felt Arryn drifting off to sleep, her breaths becoming rhythmic and low, she carefully rested her head on her pillow.

She whispered with a smile as she shut her eyes, "Because I love you."


End file.
